Chrismas cash
LYRICS= You know my Mom is always getting me really weird Christmas presents! (Fred! ) I mean doesn't she know what I really want? (Well you never told me! ) (Cash! ) Turtle necks... Thanks but no thanks! (Cash! ) I don't want any of that stuff, You know what I'm sayin'? Don't need no video games, They only fry your brain! Don't want a squirrel shaver--Got enough stuff! Don't need back acne cream... Or any fried beans, No MP3 player... I don't want much! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Nothing to fancy, Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! One thing I like, (If you really want to know! ) Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! You don't have to ask me, I can make it easy for you all I want for Christmas is... Cash! Cash, Money,(Money) Money! (Money! ) I need it... Cash! All I really want is... Cash! Cash, Money, Yeah! Money, (Money) You don't even have to wrap it... You know just what I need. Money! Money! Money! Money, Money! Money! (Hey! ) Money, Money, Money, Money, Money! Money!(Ho! ) Money! Money! Money! Money, Money! Money! (Hey! ) Hard cash... Christmas cash! Money, Money, Money, Money, Money! (Hey! ) Money, Money, Money, Money, Money! Money! (Yeah! ) Money, Money... Money, Money... Money, Money... Money, Money... Money, Money... Yeah I'm rich! Don't need a cell phone! (Nuh-Unh! ) Can call myself at home, (huh?) Don't buy me clothes, I only need my one shirt! (It's good enough for me! ) Don't need no wart remover, Electric trainer, or scooter! Instead of shopping let me save you the work, (Just trying to be nice! ) Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Nothing to fancy, (let me explain!) Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! One thing I like! (Christmas Cash! ) Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! You don't have to ask me, I can make it easy for you, All I want for Christmas, Is... Cash (money) Cash, Money (yeah!) Money! (Money! ) Cash! Christmas cash all I really want is... (I need it! ) Cash! Cash, Money (money) Money! (Money! ) You don't even have to wrap it, You know just what I need! Money, Money, Money, Money, Money! Money! (Hey! ) Money, Money, Money, Money, Money! Money! (Yeah! ) Money, Money, Money, Money, Money! Money! (Hey! ) Hard Cash... Christmas Cash! Money, Money, Money, Money, Money! Money! (Hey! ) Money, Money, Money, Money, Money!Money! (Yeah! ) Money, Money... Money, Money... Money, Money... Money, Money... Money, Money... Yeah I'm rich! Save the aggravation, Crowds and lines and waiting. It's really you I'm thinking of, Why not keep it simple? (Come-on!) Why not give a little cash! Cash! (yeah!) Money money money! Money! Money! (Yeah! ) (I thought you loved that fruit cake?) Christmas cash! (Fred! ) Give it to me, Give it to me, Give it to me, Now! (Christmas Cash! ) C-c-c-c-c-c-Cash! (Fred really?) I like it! What I really want for Christmas... Cash! Cash, Money,(Money!) Money! (Money! ) Cash! All I really want is, (Cash! ) Cash, Money, (money!) Money! (Money! ) You don't even have to wrap it, You know just what I need! Money, Money, Money, Money, Money! Money! (Hey! ) Money, Money, Money, Money, Money! Money! (Ho! ) Money, Money, Money, Money, Money! Money! (Hey! ) Give it up! (Christmas Cash! ) Money, Money, Money, Money, Money! Money!(Hey! ) Money, Money, Money, Money, Money! Money! (Ho! ) Money, Money... Money, Money... Money, Money... Money, Money... Money, Money... Yeah I'm rich! (Ahhhh! Hahahaha! ) Category:Music